chocolate treats
by FluffballPaws
Summary: a bowl of chocolate and a sheet?...hmmm what will happen...femslash ahead turn back if not your thing


**Chocolate Treats**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own CSI or its characters I am simply borrowing their presence for a night of imaginative and un profitable writing…please don't sue I own nothing**

**AN: I this story is rated M for a reason and I will not be held responsible for anything if you are underage turn back now! And if femslash is not your cup of tea turn back now**

**AN2: I did this as a Sara and Sofia fic but you may apply to any…**

You walk into the house your dark hair trailing behind you, it surprises me that you don't even acknowledge my being there as usually I am the first thing you look for. I am about to follow you and I hear an almighty crash coming from the kitchen and a hurried shout that your ok and that I am to stay where I am. After 10 minutes I am getting worried and am relieved to see you emerge from the kitchen carrying a sheet that you lay on the floor and upon that you place a bowl and turn your gaze on me with a wicked glint in your eyes. Slowly you saunter over to me putting a little extra sway in your hips. Once you are face to face with me you lean in and give my ear a tender lick before whispering.

"I want you naked on that sheet1"

You must have seen my reluctance to do your bidding because you back up a little and press play on the stereo and a favourite song of ours pumps out and fills the room with music. Swaying your hips to the gentle beat as you fiddle at the buttons at the front of your shirt. When the singer begins to sing of sex and drugs you pop them open to the beat that's pounding through the room, through your body, and in time with my heart. As the shirt hit's the floor I let loose a soft moan,. That grin shows itself and the shake your hips till the heavy denim of your jeans puddle at your feet and I lick my lips upon seeing your curves perfectly shown of by see-through lacy underwear matching set. You lean close and place your lips on mine and probe your tongue in the part in my lips and I allow you entrance to my secret treasures and dark places, I whimper as you run your tongue over my own. You pressure me to stand and raise my arms above my head and throw my top across the room unceremoniously, splaying your hands wherever you can reach you lean into my ear and whisper.

"mmmm, I wanna be inside you, I wanna taste you.!" you pause to pull my earlobe into your wet hot mouth before releasing it and continuing "please lay there naked"

You move away and I remove my remaining items of clothing and leave them in a trail from the couch to the sheet, once I am settled in the centre of the sheet you discard your underwear and kneel in between my legs and press against me I moan in pleasure as I feel your hot and wet pussy press into my own sensitive parts. You grin and order that I close my eyes. I know this game and I close them and lift my arms up and can almost see your smile and you attach me to the legs of the coffee table using fur lined cuffs. You whisper your warning and then move away from me drawing an unhappy moan from my throat, the next thing I know I feel a warm liquid painting my torso and a soft moan escapes as it coats my sensitive nipples. Your finger invades my mouth and the sweet taste of melted chocolate invades my senses and then the sensation of your tongue on my over heated skin has my total attention. Your nimble tongue works its way over the areas touching all my sensitive's spots making me moan. Finally you suck my nipples and I write begging for more contact, you grant me by playing your fingers through my lower curls and slipping fingers into my oh so wet pussy. As soon as the brown substance is gone you move your fingers lower through my folds and slip them into me smooth as silk, a shallow gasp leaves me in the form of your name as you remove and quickly fill me back up again. You descend down my body and I fill your lips pull my throbbing clit into your mouth as you pound your fingers hard into me. I scream your name and you remove your fingers as my thick juices run into your mouth. You continue to lick at my twitching pussy and I can feel the tension again you grin and this time stick your tongue in me and a second orgasm washes over me, I crumble to the floor shaking. You pick me up and carry me to our bed. Once there I tuck my head under your chin and you tuck a stray bit of hair behind my ear and whisper "I love you"

**The end [Please review] cookies if you do =)**


End file.
